Recuerdos de una fría noche de invierno
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Harry quería verla sonreír. Estaban hace meses viajando en busca de horrocruxes, durmiendo en una tienda, robando comida y pasando frío. Ron se había ido luego de una fuerte discusión con Harry y ahora Hermione estaba sola y triste. ¿Qué ocurriría si a Harry se le ocurriera animarla invitando a Hermione a bailar una canción sonando en la radio? / One shoot / Situado en la película


**Título:** Recuerdos de una noche fría de invierno

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

 **Nota de autora:** **Hola a todos, antes mi cuenta se llamaba Shenelopefan, han pasado años desde que la usé por última vez, así que decidí cambiarle el nombre y volver a subir todos mis trabajos editados/mejorados y también algunos nuevos. Si ya leíste este escrito, no te preocupes, no me robaron nada, sigo siendo yo pero con un nombre más actual. En fin, gracias por entrar en este escrito, que lo disfrutes**.

Ahora tenían una nueva vida. Encontrar horrocruxes no era tan sencillo como parecía en un principio. Sí, quizás habían sido ingenuos para pensarlo. Habían encontrado sólo uno y ni siquiera sabían cómo destruirlo. Quien llevara el guardapelo por mucho tiempo, corría peligro de ser arrastrado a la soberbia, la depresión, la arrogancia y el egoísmo. Y Ron lo había llevado puesto todo el día. Su mente se había llenado de malos pensamientos y vi traición en dónde sólo había preocupación por él. Por su mente, sólo corrían horribles situaciones en dónde su mejor amigo le robaba a la chica que él amaba. Cualquiera entendería por qué estaba actuando así. Pero Harry no lo comprendió. Se dejó lastimar por las palabras de Ron, quien estaba enceguecido por los celos. Hermione fue la única que pudo conservar la calma. Bueno, al menos hasta que Ron decidió marcharse.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes o te quedas?― le espetó Ron, poniéndola entre la espada y la pared. Los ojos de Hermione, completamente húmedos, iban de Ron a Harry, sabiendo que cualquiera que fuera su decisión, no sería agradable para nadie. Un silencio incómodo y prolongado llenaba el lugar.

―Bien. Ya veo lo que sucede aquí, los vi juntos el otro día― balbuceó Ron, quitándose el guardapelo y arrojándolo a la cama.

―No ocurrió nada. Ron...― decía Hermione, tratando de que él no se fuera, pero el chico pelirrojo tomó sus cosas con brusquedad, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. Harry observó en silencio como su amiga gritaba desesperada bajo la lluvia, rogándole a Ron que se quedara. Sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando habían pasado ya veinte minutos y Hermione aún no volvía a entrar en la carpa. Quizás debería haber pedido disculpas. Pero Ron ya se había ido. Esa noche se fueron a dormir con frío y amargura. Ninguno tuvo sueños o pesadillas.

Se despertaron al día siguiente y permanecieron más tiempo de lo normal en silencio. Hermione había entrado a la carpa toda mojada, Harry intentó ayudarla, pero esta lo apartó y con su varita, secó su ropa y luego se tumbó en la cama sin decir ninguna palabra. Ella había estado toda la noche llorando y ahora pretendía que no sucedía nada. Harry sabía que en parte era su culpa y que él realmente no quería que Ron se fuera, pero ahora tampoco sabían adónde se había ido. Debían atenerse a las consecuencias y enfrentar el problema mayor. Destruir el horrocrux.

Esa mañana, Hermione se encargó de desarmar la tienda, meterla en la bolsa sin fondo y trasladarlos hacia otro lugar. Harry no pudo evitar notar que ella estaba destruida, sus mejillas estaban coloradas al igual que sus ojos. Su expresión era dura y sus ojos habían perdido algo de su brillo. Quería decir algo para consolarla, pero él no era buena con las palabras. Sin poder evitarlo, lagrimones cayeron de sus ojos y la joven castaña se fue a sentar en una roca que había por allí, mientras Harry pronunciaba los hechizos de protección. Al rato, Hermione se metió en la tienda, dejando a Harry afuera. Él no quiso entrar. No quería invadirla. Sabía que ella estaba muy triste. Harry sólo quería que esta pesadilla acabara. No había felicidad ya. Sólo desdicha. Sin darse cuenta, el sol comenzó a bajar y decidió meterse adentro, ya que comenzaba a hacer más frío.

Cuando entró en la tienda, ella estaba sentada en la escalera, mirando una lámpara y escuchando la radio. Primero, Harry la imitó. Se sentó en otra silla y también miraba la lámpara. Pero al rato se dio cuenta de que ya no soportaba verla así. Debía hacer algo. Hacerla feliz. Quería volver a ver su sonrisa. Aunque fuera momentáneamente. Así que se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano. Ella lo miró, no lo entendía. Aun así ella le tomó la mano y se puso de pie. Harry le pasó la mano por el cuello, con el fin de quitarle el guardapelo que había llevado todo el día. Ya sabía lo que ocurría si lo llevabas puesto demasiado tiempo.

Y así, sin palabras, la invitó a bailar al compás de la música que sonaba en la radio. No era muy buen bailarín y por eso, Hermione empezó a sonreír. Allí estaba. Esa bella sonrisa en su rostro. Giraban, se balanceaban, se sujetaban de las manos torpemente, pero al fin, estaban disfrutando. Sin pensar en nada. Sin pensar en horrocruxes, ni en Voldemort, ni en Ron. Y en un momento, cuando la música se suavizó, empezaron a bailar cada vez más lento y más cerca. A tal punto, que sólo estaban abrazados, dando un débil balanceo. Harry sentía el exquisito perfume de Hermione y cerró sus ojos. Ella también. En esos tiempos, necesitaban a alguien en quien sostenerse. Se separaron sólo para mirarse un segundo. Se contemplaron entre sí. Y entonces, hicieron algo que jamás creyeron que iban a hacer. Harry se acercó a ella y la besó. Un beso lleno de tristeza, miedo, frustración y melancolía. Ella también lo besó. Lentamente sus cuerpos se juntaban cada vez, con ligeras caricias de parte de ambos. El invierno caía afuera, pero adentro era cómo una cálida y dulce primavera.

Se quedaron toda la noche despiertos. Estaban tendidos en la cama de Hermione, mirándose a los ojos. No había sucedido nada más que ese beso, pero el silencio reinaba. No era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio que significaba que no había nada qué decir. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía una explicación clara para lo que había sucedido. Sí, se habían besado. Y sí, lo habían disfrutado. Pero… habían cruzado una línea que podía cambiar el curso de su relación para siempre. Hermione descansaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de Harry, mientras este acariciaba los labios de ella suavemente. Finalmente, se quedaron dormidos. Cuando Hermione se despertó, se dio cuenta de que dos brazos la rodeaban y la mantenían alejada de sentir frío. En algún momento de la noche, Harry la abrazó. Sin hacer mucho ruido, se levantó y salió afuera para no despertar a su amigo. Necesitaba pensar lo que había sucedido. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Harry, quién salió de la carpa exaltado, diciendo que había encontrado un mensaje en la Snitch y pudieron irse de allí sin discutir el tema.

Estaban de pie, frente a la tumba de los padres de Harry. Hacía mucho frío. Se oían villancicos a lo lejos, en una iglesia que estaba a unas calles. Era Nochebuena. La tristeza se hacía un lugar muy grande en el corazón de estos jóvenes que estaban cansados de luchar. Harry trató de contenerse, pero no pudo. Ver las lápidas juntas de sus padres ahí, justos hasta el final, era demasiado doloroso. Hermione sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, pues sabía lo que era perder a un familiar. Le rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

―Sabes que eres muy importante para mí ¿Verdad?― dijo Harry, con la voz quebrada.

―Sí. Y tú lo eres para mí.

―Feliz Navidad, Hermione.

―Feliz Navidad, Harry.

Harry estaba llorando. Hermione abrazó a Harry más fuerte y se quedaron allí una eternidad. Al menos, hasta que Hermione sintió que los observaban.

[…]

Estaban en la tienda otra vez. Hermione estaba haciendo la vigilancia. Ambos habían quedado bastante asustados por el tema de la señora del día anterior. Saber que estuvieron cerca de ser atrapados por Voldemort era una idea que les erizaba los cabellos. Pero ahora estaban más cerca de llegar a su objetivo. Harry se levantó esa mañana y se encontró con Hermione leyendo un libro. Típico de ella. Hacía mucho frío. Comenzaron a hablar. Harry preguntó por qué razón ella había decidido aparecerse allí. Era un lugar especial para ella. Solía ir allí con sus padres, pero ahora no la recordaban. Hermione lanzó alguna que otra lágrima, y Harry se fue a sentar junto a ella. Se cubrieron los dos con la misma manta, compartieron su calor. Bajo la manta, Harry le tomó la mano. Ambos querían hablar sobre lo que sucedió el otro día, pero ninguno se animaba en verdad.

―Gracias por haber estado conmigo ayer, en el cementerio, Hermione.

―De nada.

―Sobre... lo que pasó el otro día... Tú sabes― dijo él, tímido.

―Lo sé―, contestó ella bajando los ojos.

― ¿Tú crees que hay que discutirlo?

―Puede ser. Quiero decir. Harry, tú y yo somos amigos, estábamos tristes y tú tratabas de animarnos. No sé si fue correcto besarnos…

―Pues, yo creía que…― comenzó a decir Harry, pero ella lo interrumpió.

―Tampoco creo que fuera incorrecto besarnos.

Harry asintió y quedó pensativo. Ella tenía razón, no es como si estuvieran enamorados, pero la verdad era que se querían mucho, se cuidaban, se protegían. Estaban solos, allí nadie podría juzgarlos. Así que no era lo que pensarían los demás. Era sólo lo que ellos pensaban.

―Como es usual, tienes razón― le dijo él y le acarició la mejilla ―Va ser mejor que no le contemos a nadie de todos modos.

―Es cierto. No tienen por qué saber que el Niño que vivió se atrevió a besarme. La prensa se haría un festín― bromeó Hermione.

―Ya cállate, te gustó.

―Sí, me gustó― admitió ella. Ambos se reían otra vez. Y cuando ellos se reían estando solos, se sentían muy cercanos uno del otro. Era una relación especial, de esas que no todo el mundo entiende.

―Entonces, sabelotodo… ¿Qué hacemos al respecto?

―Yo te quiero mucho, Harry.

― ¿Pero?

―No lo sé, no creo que haya un pero en esta situación― dijo ella ―Sólo pasó pero no creo que realmente nos afecte tanto.

― ¿Qué tal si dejamos todo cómo está?― sugirió él. Ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho y dio un largo suspiro. Harry la abrazó.

―Dejémoslo así. Así está bien― murmuró Hermione, algo somnolienta.

La sensación de estar abrazados era muy cómoda y cálida. No querían moverse pero hacía mucho frío. Entraron de nuevo a la carpa y se escondieron bajo las mantas de la cama de Harry. Volvieron a abrazarse, era natural hacerlo. Él le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, luego las mejillas y por fin los labios otra vez. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, no lo miraba.

―Hermione― le dijo él, para que esta levantara la vista. Ella abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Harry iba a decirle algo, pero se le olvidó. Ella lo miraba perdida también, recordando la otra noche, cuando se besaron. Esta vez fue Hermione quien lo besó. Harry le devolvió el beso. Ese frio día se besaron mucho y no les molestó estar disfrutándolo demasiado. De todos modos, no le contarían a nadie. Ni siquiera a Ron, el día que volvió con ellos. Ni siquiera a Ginny, el día que Harry volvió a verla. Ni siquiera el día de la boda de Hermione, o el día de la boda de Harry. Nadie sabría nunca de que ellos siempre tendrían aquel recuerdo, de un beso cálido en un día muy frío.

Fin

 _Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, los comentarios serán muy bienvenidos_

 **Cereza Queenie**


End file.
